Professor Arc Spinoff One-Shot: Unwelcome Guest
by Le MAO XXIV
Summary: She had been left at the table. Her. Winter Schnee. The other patrons looked at her with smug and patronizing looks. A glare from her makes them look away. Typical of the upper class: all wealth and no backbone. Like so many oth-wait a minute. ONE patron was actually meeting her gaze...and he had a smug grin on his face.


**A/N: Hello fellow readers of fanfiction! It is I, TheMAO17! I bring to you a one-shot based on Coeur Al'Aran's "Professor Arc" story.**

 **This story takes place towards the end of Chapter 17 of "Professor Arc", where Jaune had a meeting with Winter over negotiating a deal for a Dust supply for the Vytal Festival. He was able to get another supplier before he could make a deal with the devil...I mean, Winter, and promptly left her at the table.**

 **This will be an AU of what happens** _ **after**_ **Jaune left. And there** _ **is**_ **an OC involved.**

 **This remains a one-shot, and will be marked as "complete". If tempted…I** _ **might**_ **continue this, since there are other scenarios I could think of. Don't hold me to it, though. Because I feel this is fine as is…for now, anyway.**

 **Also, shout out to Coeur himself for letting me do this. Hope he and the rest of you enjoy what I wrote.**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. "Professor Arc" is owned by Coeur Al'Aran. This is an AU of Chapter 17 of his story._

* * *

 **Professor Arc Spin-Off One-Shot: Unwelcome Guest**

* * *

Winter Schnee sat at her table in the restaurant…alone.

Not that she'd been alone to begin with. She had been having dinner with a professor of Beacon.

A professor who went by the name of Jaune Arc.

The point of the evening was to negotiate a deal with Beacon for supplying Dust for the Vytal Festival.

Winter had come up with an idea that should've worked: the SDC supplies the Dust in exchange for the amount of 5 million Lien, with the added condition that the professor and Team RWBY be sent to Atlas as a sort of cultural exchange.

It should have worked.

…

…

…

…

…

And yet it didn't.

By some miracle, the Arc had found another supplier (one that _wasn't_ the SDC) and had turned down the deal.

At first Winter thought it a bluff, even as the Arc stood up, finished his wine in one gulp, and walked out of the restaurant.

She waited at the table with a confident smirk, laid back on the chair and her legs crossed, waiting for the Arc to return and accept the deal….

Yet he never came back.

And so now she was alone, save for the waitress who had an embarrassed look on her face.

Winter Schnee silently sat with a frown, left alone at the table like some…needy teenage girl stood up on her date.

Completely _humiliated_. In public, no less!

"Ma'am?" the waitress finally asked. "Would you like the bill?"

"I believe I ordered a dessert," the Schnee snapped, as the girl nodded and went to retrieve it.

A few restaurant patrons looked at her with patronizing and smug looks. As Winter turned her shape eyes on them, however, they turned away, suddenly more interested in their own meals.

Typical of the upper class: all wealth and no backbone…like so many oth-

Wait a minute.

 _One_ restaurant patron was _actually_ meeting her gaze…and he had a smug grin on his face.

Winter focused a glare on this person. The man's choice of attire was something one would not wear at a high-class restaurant such as this: a sleeveless white shirt, a sleeveless checkerboard vest, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, black fingerless gloves, black shades, and a brown cowboy hat to complete the attire.

 **(A/C: Simply look to the cover image for what he looks like if this wasn't descriptive enough.)**

Winter did a double-take and her glare harshened, which only made the man's grin widen.

Oh, she knew who this man was.

Someone she _really_ did not want to deal with right now, especially with what just occurred.

The man finished his wine in one gulp, stood up, placed a certain amount of Lien as tip, and walked to Winter's table, that shit-eating grin still on his face.

Winter rubbed her head to ease the coming migraine.

"Well, well, well," the man said, his grin ever present. "Do my eyes deceive me? Has the great Winter Schnee been…stood up?"

Winter scowled. "I don't have time for your annoying games, _Colt_."

Colt.

Colt Remington of the Remington family.

The only wealthy family in high-class to not look…high-class.

The Remington family were well known for monopolizing the farming industry. Whereas the Schnee Dust Company utilizes all mines for Dust mining, the Remington family utilizes all farms for…well, farming, as well as making sure the food supply never went out in any of the kingdoms.

And right now, the son of the current head of the company was here to annoy her…again.

If Winter were asked as to who she hated more between this man and a certain drunk Huntsman….

While she couldn't stand Qrow, at least _he_ knew when to stop. This man didn't. No matter what she did to him, he'd just keep coming back to annoy her.

"Really," Colt drawled. "Cause considering your date just left you, I'd say you've got plenty of time on your hands at the moment."

He gestured to the now empty seat. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"I do, actually."

Colt simply grinned a grin that Winter knew all too well. He still intended to sit across from her.

"Colt, don't you _dare_."

"Oh, I dare alright."

Colt sat down in the sit….

And immediately all patrons other than Colt and Winter asked for their bills, for they knew what was coming and did not wish to be caught in the crossfire.

"Colt… _leave_."

"I don't think I wanna."

Winter glared with all her fury, while Colt simply met her stare with a grin.

It was at this moment that the waitress showed up with Winter's dessert.

"Here's you-oh!" the waitress exclaimed, noticing Colt. "Um, are you accompanying Miss Schnee?"

"No!" "Yes."

Winter's glare became a death glare, yet Colt was not intimidated.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't be at this table unless you order som-."

"I'll have what she's having," Colt interrupted, pulling a specific amount of Lien.

Nodding, the waitress took the Lien and left to fetch the dessert.

Colt returned his attention to Winter. "So…how've you been since we last met?"

Realizing that he wasn't about to leave (and neither was she), she took a deep, calming breath.

"You mean when I beat you senseless and left your broken body to rot?"

Colt smirked. "I believe _I_ was the dominant one in that fight."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Really~, because despite being an incredible marksman, you are _terrible_ in close combat." She looked smug. "You never stood a chance…just like in _all_ of our fights."

It was true. Colt Remington was revered as the greatest marksman in the history of Remnant. Not to mention how fast he was in the art of the draw, as well as reloading his weapons.

However…he was also known for being the _worst_ close combatant in all of Remnant. His knife skills were subpar to _barely_ average. And while he could throw a punch, that didn't necessarily mean he was good in a fist fight….

And yet, the one thing he was most known for was being a punching bag.

He had an incredible amount of Aura, and his durability was off the charts. Even his Semblance, which was Durability (increasing his own), allowed him to keep going.

In essence, Colt could very well outlast his opponents in a fight…well, _most_ opponents.

Winter, for example.

"I reckon I could beat you in a fight right now," Colt countered.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "You'd attack a poor, defenseless woman?"

Colt stared at Winter for a good long minute…before exploding in a fit of laughter.

Winter frowned as his laughter continued. It soon turned to a scowl when he didn't stop. She had to kick his leg to get his attention.

"Haha, oh that's _rich_ ," Colt sneered. "The words 'poor' and 'defenseless' don't exactly describe you."

He cupped his chin in thought. "You know, that drunk guy Qrow always calls you 'Ice Queen'." He grinned evilly. "Perhaps I should call you something as well?"

Winter's eyes narrowed as her temper boiled.

"Let's see…Ice Empress? Nah. Sounds like a compliment, really."

Winter's eye began to twitch.

"Ice ruler? Nah. Sounds stupid."

Her hands began to squeeze on the wine glass.

"I'd call you a She-Devil, but I feel you should have a name that has 'Ice' in it."

Steam could be seen blowing out of her ears.

"There's Ice Devil...but that might be pushing it."

Winter was now visibly shaking in anger. Anger that needed to be expressed violently on the nearest person...

Which just so happened to be the infuriatingly annoying man across from her.

Colt Remington.

"Hmmm…" Colt snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Winter sent him a glare, _daring_ him to say the name he had thought of….

And so he did, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Ice Bitch!"

The glass broke in Winter's hand from the pressure she applied, her Aura protecting her from any cuts that would've resulted.

Colt's grin widened. He had her.

"Here's your dessert," came the voice of the waitress.

She placed the dessert in front of Colt. As she backed up, she noticed the intense atmosphere that had begun to build up….

She had also noticed that the restaurant was now completely empty, save for herself, Winter, and Colt.

The latter gestured for her to lean in, which she did.

"You might want to hightail it out of here, little lady," he whispered into her ear. "Things are about to get _ugly_."

Noticing the look of murder on Winter's face, she nodded rapidly and made a beeline for the exit….

And so now Winter and Colt were the only ones in the restaurant.

Colt pulled out a lighter and cigarette from his vest and lit himself a smoke. He took a deep breath….

And blew a cloud of smoke right in Winter's face.

That sealed his fate.

Colt grinned. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

"Yes, please bill the SDC for the damages to the restaurant."

Winter was currently speaking to the owner of the restaurant, who was absolutely livid at the destruction that had been caused. The fact that Winter was a Schnee did little to prevent the tongue lashing she was receiving.

She finally got the owner to back off as they reached an agreement. Said owner stomped off to reassess the damage.

Winter simply sighed as she assessed the damage to her dress. It was badly torn and there were some burn marks here and there. She'd never understand why Colt carried dynamite with him everywhere he went.

Dusting off what she could, she sauntered away from what remained of the restaurant towards her waiting car.

"I take it that your business didn't go well," the driver said, gazing at the destruction. "Or end well for that matter."

"Not really," she admitted. "Not only did we not make the deal, but that man just _walked away_."

The driver raised an eyebrow. "Oh my."

"Not to mention that _he_ showed up."

"The drunk or the idiot?"

"The idiot."

"Ah," the driver simply said. He opened the door for Winter to step in. He closed it as she entered, and he quickly walked to the driver side and entered. He drove away from the restaurant to return Winter back to the hotel.

"I imagine you won," the driver said, though he knew he didn't need to.

"Of course," Winter scoffed. "I honestly don't see why he continues to challenge me. Qrow I can understand, but Colt?"

The driver shrugged. "Men do crazy things when it comes to women, madam."

He quietly muttered to himself, "Yet I feel he does this for a more… _personal_ reason."

Not hearing the last part, Winter simply hummed as she reflected on her failure to seal a deal with Beacon.

* * *

Amidst the rubble of broken tables, metal pipes and concrete, an arm stuck out, laid out and unmoving….

Then it twitched as the owner of the arm regained consciousness.

Colt Remington dragged himself out of the rubble and slowly stood up. He stretched around and flinched as the sound of bone cracking echoed in the empty remains of the restaurant.

"Damn…she won again."

Sighing, he lit another cigarette and took a deep breath before letting out a cloud of smoke. He swore the cloud form a heart…with Winter's face on it.

Colt blinked, then looked at the cigarette. "The hell am I smokin'?"

Shaking his head, he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, putting it out. He walked out of the destruction he and Winter caused as he thought about the Schnee.

He looked forward to the next time they bumped into each other.

Lost in thought, he just barely noticed Winter (and then the driver) getting in the car and driving off.

As the car continued to get farther away, Colt couldn't help but suddenly remember one important fact thanks to the paparazzi….

The name of the hotel in which Winter was staying.

…

…

…

Colt grinned.

Perhaps they'd meet sooner than expected.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote…I mean,** _ **I**_ **wrote.**

 **While this has ended in a way that can continue, it still remains a simple one-shot.**

 **The OC I used, Colt Remington, is based off of another OC I'm using for my OC story…which I have yet to update.**

 **Damn it!**

 **Anyway, I had a lot of trouble coming up with a name to use instead of my original OC's name. But then I realized that since this OC is essentially a cowboy, and cowboys tend to use western classic guns, I figured I'd use the names of certain guns.**

 **If it weren't for the fact that Cardin Winchester existed, I'd have used "Winchester" for the last name. Luckily, I found out about the Remington revolver.**

 **Ergo, Colt Remington was born!**

 **That's all for now. I need to deal with my other stories. If I feel like it, and enough of you want it, this** _ **might**_ **continue. For now, it remains a one-shot.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **One final shout out to Coeur Al'Aran for letting me do this. Your story's awesome!**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
